En memoria de Remus John Lupin
by Pati Jarvis
Summary: One-Shot. Harry y Teddy acuden al cementerio donde está Remus enterrado. Allí Harry le explicará lo que Remus le dijo el día de su muerte. Un poco también de H/G al principio. ¡En honor a Remus por ser hoy su cumple!


_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J., creadora del fantástico mundo de HP, al igual que los nombres de lugares…

**1. En memoria de Remus John Lupin**

Cuando Harry despertó, lo primero que vio al girarse fue la hermosa de su mujer Ginny durmiendo plácidamente, y, al parecer, sonriendo. _Debe de estar teniendo un sueño muy bueno hoy- _pensó Harry. Su barriga sobresalía un poco. Estaban esperando felizmente su primer bebé, y con cinco meses de embarazo que Ginny llevaba ya, se podía observar un pequeño bulto en su barriga.

Al ver que tan sólo eran las 7:30 de la mañana, decidió permitirse dormir un poco más. Tardó poco más de un minuto en volver a dormirse.

*-*

_Bellatrix se volvió a encarar a él. Quería hacerle sufrir el mismo destino que su querido primo Sirius Black. Empezaron un intenso duelo de varitas, en el cual no estaba muy claro quién iba a ganar. Un despiste hizo que Harry se descuidara, y al siguiente segundo estaba el aire. Se caía, se caía sin remedio alguno por el largo precipicio. Pronto se reuniría con sus padres. Sólo esperaba que todo se acabara pronto…_

Se levantó de golpe. Estaba sudoroso. Había sido un simple pesadilla, una de tantas que había tenido desde que la batalla de Hogwarts había concluído. Habían pasado ya casi siete años, y parecía mentira como después de estar meses sin soñar con ningún mortífago o con el mismísimo Voldemort, ahora de nuevo sus pesadillas le acechaban.

Se dio cuenta de que su mujer no se encontraba en el dormitorio, así que para despejarse se fue a la ducha y se vistió listo para ir a desayunar.

Bajando las escaleras una sensación de hormigueo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Hoy era un día muy especial. Hoy, 10 de marzo de 2005, hubiese sido el cumpleaños de Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un gran amigo, si no fuese porque falleció junto a su mujer el fatídico día de la batalla en Hogwarts, dejando huérfano a su hijo de apenas unos días, Teddy Lupin, de quien él era el padrino.

Hoy también, por ser el cumpleaños de Remus, Harry iría al cementerio a verlo, y Teddy lo acompañaría. Se había convertido en una costumbre ir el día de su cumpleaños y no el día de su muerte, ya que así el dolor que sentían ambos se hacía menor. Porque aunque ya hubiesen pasado casi siete años, Harry todavía recordaba con tristeza a Remus y a Sirius, al igual que toda la gente que había muerto en la guerra.

Antes de ir a la cocina, se fue en dirección al salón, donde tenían unas cuantas fotos expuestas. En una de ellas, Andrómeda (la abuela de Teddy), Teddy y Harry. Los tres estaban sonriendo a la cámara. Aunque daba la sensación de que estaban la mar de felices, Harry se preguntaba cómo hubiese ido la vida de su ahijado si no hubiesen fallecido sus padres ni su abuelo. Porque él también era huérfano, y pese haber crecido y ser mayor, se permitía de vez en cuando llorar, desahogarse…

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, pero unos pasos que se acercaban hicieron que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Se dio la vuelta, y vio a Ginny sonriéndole con afecto.

- Todo saldrá bien, cariño – le abrazó confortándole.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - respondió Harry – Sobretodo teniendo a una mujer tan perfecta como tú que me ayuda tanto– añadió sonriendo.

Le cogió la cabeza entre las manos, la miró intensamente, y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, largo, como siempre se los daba.

- ¡Ay, Harry! – saltó Ginny, empujando suavemente al ojiverde con una risita en la cara.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó el aludido, fingiendo estar enfadado.

- Nada, nada, que pronto vendrán Andrómeda y Teddy, y tenemos que desayunar, a ver si nos van a pillar a medias.

Harry cogió a Ginny por la cintura. – Como quieras princesa – dijo llevándola hacia la cocina, entre risas los dos.

- Y dime, ¿qué tenemos hoy para desayunar? – preguntó Harry.

- Bueno… eso depende de lo que quieras – le dijo Ginny, la cual se fue hacia la nevera – Veamos… hay bacon, huevos, embutido, pan, yogures… hazte lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me tengo que preparar el desayuno yo solo? – dijo poniendo ojitos de pena.

- Por favor, Harry, no te vas a morir por hacerte una vez tú el desayuno.

- Está bien, era una broma. Pero sólo acepto con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me dejes hacer también tu desayuno – contestó el ojiverde.

- Hecho – aceptó la pelirroja, pellizcándole dulcemente la nariz.

Así que Harry se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, peeero:

_Cling!Clong!Cling!Clong!_

¡Te lo dije! – dijo Ginny. - ¡Ya están aquí! – ahora si que estaba un poco cabreada.

- Bueno, no te alteres cariño…

- Pues entonces guárdalo todo, ¡rápido!

- Ya, ya…

- Vamos, que abro, date prisa.

- Ya está – dijo Harry como pudo, con dificultades respiratorias debidas al "gran" esfuerzo de haber guardado los huevos y el bacon en la nevera.

- ¡Haaaarryyyyyyy! – Teddy se tiró a los brazos de éste, quien lo recibió de buen grato.

- ¡Hola campeón! – lo saludó su padrino.

El pequeño parecía muy contento al verse de nuevo con su padrino, y esto que normalmente iba a comer a su casa unos cuatro días por semana. Puede que por eso le tuviera más cariño aún.

- Andrómeda – le cogió la mano y la besó.

- Oh, Harry, siempre haciendo comedia. –risas entre las mujeres - Cada día que pasa veo en ti más de tu padre, y eso que no lo conocí mucho.

- ¡Harry, Harry! – Teddy le agarró fuertemente de la camisa.

- Dime, Teddy

- Ya sé que he comido hace muy poco – dijo dirigiéndose a su abuela – Pero tengo hambre Harry – dijo esta vez a su padrino.

- ¡Teddy! No hagas esto, es de mala educación – le regañó Andrómeda.

- Oh, no, en absoluto. No te preocupes. Hasta me iré a hacerle compañía y todo. – contestó un Harry divertido.

- Uiuiuiii, apuesto 5 galeones a que no has desayunado aún. Esto no es normal padrino en ti jajajajaja. Se supone que soy yo el que siempre tiene hambre, y tú nunca comes entremedio de las comidas

- Cómo la has acertado – dijo Ginny.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! – el tono de pelo azul turquesa de Teddy se acentuó todavía más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo juego también con sus hermosos ojos.

Finalmente Harry y Teddy se fueron a desayunar con unas sonrisas traviesas en sus caras, y Andrómeda accedió a tomar una taza de te mientras hablaba con los dos adultos.

- Y bien, decidme, ¿ya habéis decidido un nombre para vuestro hijo? – les preguntó Andrómeda.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Habíamos pensado que si es niño lo llamaremos James, y si es niña, Lily – contestó una muy animada Ginny.

- Claro, como no sospecharlo, en honor a tus padres, supongo.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo Harry.

- Una buena elección, que a la vez puede convertirse en el peor de los recuerdos – esto último diciéndolo más para sí misma, pero nadie la oyó más.

Pluf!! Una tostada se vio volando por la cocina, y fue a parar a la cara de Harry.

- Ei! ¿Quién me ha tirado la tostada? – dijo poniendo cara de enfado, o como mínimo lo hacía ver. – Teddyyy! – el pequeño se había escabullido por debajo de la mesa y ahora empezaba a correr por toda la casa. – Vuelve aquí te digo!

Después de unos 5 minutos el chico volvió, cansado de correr y que su padrino no le fuese detrás.

Intentó que lo perdonara poniendo una cara de inocente, que casi siempre solía funcionar, pero de todas formas no hizo falta, puesto que Harry lo perdonó casi al instante con la mirada.

- Es que como ya había acabado y me aburría… pues… - empezó

- No te preocupes – le dijo el adulto, despeinándolo con una mano el cabello. – Qué, ¿nos vamos ya?

- Vale, pero no tengo flores, no nos ha dado tiempo de comprarlas.

- No te preocupes. Hoy es domingo y las tiendas están todas cerradas, pero por suerte fuimos ayer a comprarlas.

A Teddy se le iluminó la cara de felicidad - ¿Y son bonitas? –preguntó ilusionado.

- Sí, o eso creo. Para ti he comprado rosas blancas, las preferidas de tu padre. Y para mí, bueno, en verdad no sé qué tipo son, pero como eran blancas y además me gustaron, las cogí. También compré para tu madre, hortensias de distintos colores, también sus preferidas.

- Haber, ¿me dejas mirar?

- Claro – Teddy poseía un conocimiento mínimo de las flores. Todo empezó cuando era pequeño, le gustaba rondar por los jardines, y fue entonces cuando descubrió el maravilloso mundo de las flores. Desde entonces siempre quería averiguar todos los tipos de flores que se le presentaban delante suyo. –, toma.

- Wow! Son preciosas. Son flores calas, si no estoy equivocado. – Se paró un momento, y su cabello cambió de tono por un pequeñísimo instante, que Harry no pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, pensaba en papá, en que seguro que estaría muy orgullosos de que le traigamos flores.

- Claro que sí, y por eso hoy iremos de nuevo a hacerle honor.

- Sip. ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó el pequeño.

- Claro, como quieras. Chicas, os dejamos durante un rato, ¿ok?

- Muy bien cariño, cuidaos – se despidió Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Sobretodo Teddy, haz caso de tu padrino, no desobedezcas en nada o te castigaré.

- Sí, abuela

Una vez puestos los abrigos, porque a pesar del tiempo que estaba haciendo siendo marzo podía cambiar rápidamente, empezaron a andar por las calles de Godric's Hollow. Harry y Ginny habían decidido comprar una casa allí, así que el cementerio estaba sólo a unas pocas calles de donde ellos vivían.

Durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para hablar. Harry de nuevo se quedó pensando en su antiguo profesor. Teddy, en cambio, iba dando pequeños saltitos, medio caminando, medio corriendo. Fue él el primero en llegar a la tumba de sus padres, justo al lado de los padres de Harry. Remus estaba al lado de la tumba de la madre de Harry, porque según tenía entendido éste, su relación era más estrecha. Y la tumba de Tonks se encontraba al lado de la de su marido.

- ¡Harry, ya está, ya hemos llegado! – anunció Teddy.

Harry no tardó en alcanzarlo.

Se quedaron observando con atención las tumbas de sus padres. Eran de color blancas, parecidas a las de los padres de Harry, con la única diferencia de que en las de Remus y Tonks, al ser el material más nuevo, se veían más blancas que las otras dos.

Teddy empezó por la lápida de su madre. Le puso las flores encima, y por primera vez en sus siete años, se fijó en algo.

Ponía la misma inscripción tanto en la de Remus como en la de Tonks:

"_Los valientes y justos que lucharon por vidas inocentes jamás deben ser olvidados"_

- Harry… - susurró el pequeño

_- _Dime Teddy

_- _¿Por qué todas las lápidas tienen inscripciones?

_- _Es porque es una costumbre hacerlo. Nunca hasta ahora he visto una lápida sin inscripción alguna en ella. Claro que esto es sólo hablando del mundo mágico, en el muggle, si quieres que te diga la verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen.

- ¿Y quién la elige?

- Suele ser un pariente cercano, normalmente.

- ¿Y quién escribió la de mis padres?

_- _Fui yo, Teddy. Tu abuela pensó que yo era el más apropiado para esto, y dejó que me encargara. Aún y así, era la primera vez que tenía que escribir algo, y justo en ese momento no estaba preparado, no me salía nada, así que lo que dice ahora la inscripción es lo primero que salió de mi boca. Es lo que mi corazón sentía en aquel instante, como lo ha seguido sintiendo hasta día de hoy.

- Es perfecto… - sus cristalinos ojos amenazaban con caerse lágrimas.

Se fue a la lápida de al lado, a la de su padre. Dejó las rosas blancas, al igual que Harry las suyas. Justo en ese mismo instante, Teddy se vino abajo. Por fin las lágrimas que había intentado contener hasta entonces fueron bajando una a una, primero poco a poco, luego abundantemente.

- ¿Por q.. qué? ¿P..por qu...qué? – Harry lo envolvió con sus brazos por detrás. Teddy se agarró más a él, girándose para poder verlo. El mayor dejó que el pequeño se desahogara, él sabía lo duro que era tener que estar sin padres.

- Escúchame porque esto es muy importante, ¿vale? – dijo Harry, el otro sólo asintió como pudo con la cabeza – No conocí a tu madre como me hubiera gustado, pero era una excelente bruja, amable, justa, leal,… caía muy bien entre la gente. En cuanto a tu padre, lo conocí por 4 años aproximadamente. Era una de las personas más buenas, simpáticas, sensatas, valientes y amables que he conocido jamás. Tu padre junto a Sirius me ayudaron mucho cuando era un adolescente. ¿Sabes que a él lo consideré como un hermano mayor que nos cuidaba a Sirius y a mí y que a la vez a Sirius lo consideraba como a un padre? – Teddy se quedó con la boca abierta – Pues sí, de siempre estuvimos muy unidos. Fue un hombre que luchó por sus ideales, para conseguir el equilibrio en el mundo mágico. – paró un momento – Me parece que llegó la hora de explicarte lo que una vez tu padre me dijo que te dijera, justo el mismo día que murió. Ya te veo crecidito, y aunque seas un niño de 7 años, me parece que ya estás preparado para oírlo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Sí

- Bueno, como ya te expliqué en otra ocasión, yo soy el heredero legítimo de las reliquias de la muerte. – Teddy asintió, ya se lo había contado anteriormente – El día que tu padre murió y Voldemort fue vencido, digamos que tuve un pequeño encuentro con cada una de las tres reliquias. La capa, como bien sabes, es la que uso ocasionalmente. Pero ese día mi camino se cruzó con las otras dos; la piedra de la resurrección y la varita del destino.

- ¿Te encontraste con las dos? – se sorprendió su ahijado.

- Ajá – respondió el ojiverde, y reprendió la historia – Cuando supe que debía morir, cuando crezcas más te diré el por qué exactamente, de pronto me di cuenta de que me estaban invocando mis padres. Yo sólo hice el movimiento correcto con la piedra, y ellos aparecieron justo a mi lado, y no sólo ellos, sino que también Sirius, y tu padre, Remus. En aquel momento yo estaba muy afectado por la muerte de tu padre; no hacía ni tres horas que había muerto, y encima te acababa de tener a ti. Fue muy doloroso volver a verlo, ¿pero sabes qué? Aquel día tu padre me dijo algo muy importante, y es hora de que te lo cuente.

- Verás, Teddy, justo cuando vi al fantasma de tu padre, y yo le dije que sentía mucho su muerte, justo ahora que te había tenido a ti, lo que me dijo fue esto: que algún día sabrías por qué tu padre había muerto en esta guerra, y que lo entenderías. Lo único que intentaba él era crear un mundo en el que tú pudieras tener una vida mejor. Ese era su único objetivo.

Teddy no aguantó más, y de nuevo estaba llorando, esta vez con más fuerza, abrazado desesperadamente a Harry.

- Tu padre era un gran hombre, Teddy, y murió sacrificándose por ti, por todos. Luchó por su familia, por su libertad, por todo. Luchó con valentía durante toda la guerra, pero aquel día pudieron con él. – se le corta la voz - Te aseguro que aunque no puedas verlo, siempre lo podrás hallar en tu corazón cariño, siempre. Y siempre te estará observando, en el más allá o dondequiera que esté.

Y los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando, llorando por Remus, pues era injusto que no hubiese tenido la ocasión de ver crecer a su hijo, ni de haberle podido enseñar él mismo nada.

- Ojalá pudiese haberlo conocido, Harry… Ojalá lo hubiese conocido… - dijo llorando.

--^--^--^--^--^--^--^--

En aquel mismo lugar, pero en otra dimensión, Remus y Tonks se cogían de la mano, sonriendo, felices de poder ver de nuevo a su hijo y saber que se encontraba en buenas manos, que pasara lo que pasara nunca estaría solo y habría gente apoyándole en todo momento, dándole consejos, jugando con él, una que otra vez riñéndole… Y que sobretodo, que a pesar de las circunstancias, y por encima de todo, era feliz.

La pareja se dio un beso, y siguió observando a Teddy y Harry.

Remus, como la persona sensible que era, se enterneció, y dejando caer alguna lágrima, dio un último mensaje a su hijo, antes de desaparecer para siempre con Tonks:

- Teddy, tu eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti… – susurró, dejando que sus palabras llegaran a su hijo, llenándole.

Su misión aquí había acabado, Harry le había contado lo que Remus quería que su hijo supiese. Lo que le dijo cuando los cinco, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Harry, acompañaban a Harry hacia su supuesta muerte por el bosque de Hogwarts. Ahora debían despedirse de su hijo, no lo volverían a ver hasta dentro de muchos muchos años, cuando el chico se reuniese con ellos. Después ya tendrían toda una eternidad para disfrutar de su compañía.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, a Teddy le resonó en su cabeza el mensaje de su padre. Sobresaltado, se apartó un poco de Harry, y por un momento, le pareció ver dos figuras traslúcidas, las figuras de sus padres. Se quedó mirando hasta que sólo quedaba su padre, y lo único que pudo decir, a causa de la emoción, fue:

- Te quiero… Gracias por todo papi…

Los dos sonrieron tímidamente, y en aquel mismo instante fue cuando el fantasma de su padre, Remus John Lupin, acabó desapareciendo por completo.

Cuando Harry sacó a Teddy de su ensimismamiento, y preguntó si estaba bien, Teddy sólo sonrió de felicidad. Su cabello de nuevo lucía de nuevo el color azul turquesa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Ahora sí, Harry. Todo está estupendamente bien.

Harry lo cogió de la mano, y juntos empreñaron el camino a casa, alejándose cada vez más del cementerio, donde seguramente les esperaba la riquísima comida preparada por Andrómeda y Ginny.

Ahora se sentía lleno, era feliz, y sabía que, de alguna manera u otra, sus padres estarían velando por él, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

**FIN**

¿Qué os pareció? La verdad es que sentía la necesidad de escribir algo en el día del cumpleaños de Remus. Aún así, nada se me ocurría (será porque ahora estoy con la gripe y estoy demasiado cansada para dejar ir la imaginación, pero bueno, quería publicarlo hoy, y esto es lo que ha salido).

Por cierto, no es que Tonks me caiga mal (de hecho es uno de los personajes que mejor me cae), pero al ser el cumple de Remus he tirado el fic más para él que para Tonks ;)

En memoria de Remus, el licántropo al que todos queremos.

Dejad reviews para saber qué tal =)

¡Besos!

Patty

Los valientes y justos que lucharon por vidas inocentes jamás deben ser olvidados


End file.
